


Routine

by Sangerin



Category: Stage Door (1937)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin





	Routine

Terry Randall, who learnt how to act in the same night that she learnt how to love, came home to the Footlights Club after every performance to be cosseted and cared for by Jean. Jean brought tea and warm slippers, tucked Terry into bed and kissed her gently, and sat by her side and spoke softly with her until she fell asleep. She smoothed Terry's hair and watched Terry while she slept. And slowly, the way routines develop, it became usual for Jean to curl up beside her; to kiss on the lips, and to sleep wrapped in Terry's arms.


End file.
